Draco Malfoy: A Christmas Surprise
by littlekaoruangel7
Summary: "Hermione I-I thought that you…" Draco Malfoy couldn't help but stutter. Looking at his beautiful and brilliant wife of four years he knew to shut up. Mrs. Hermione Malfoy had her arms crossed, eyes shut, deep breaths, tapping her foot. All signs that he should not cross her right now.


A/N: Hello everyone I am lilkaoruangel7! Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you like my first Dramione one shot Christmas theme. I want to say thanks to my dear friend rainsrabble for beta-ing this. Please take time to check out her dramione stories here on fanfiction. Ok without further a do enjoy reading!

I own nothing except the plot!

It was a cool and breezy December day. The Christmas holiday right around the corner; for today was December 24. You can see and hear Christmas decorations and Christmas songs from left to right in every establishments of both in the muggle and wizarding world. That could also be said in a beautiful one-story house near muggle London. This house, was also lit up with lights and decorations, ready to welcome Christmas. As we enter the house, we see a couple lying in bed, snuggled close for warmth, showing how happily in love they are.

It was just another ordinary day for this household until... "Love wake up. As much as I love cuddling next to you, you are going to be late. Don't want Harry to hex you now do you?" Teased the brunette who was enjoying kissing the sleeping blonde male's lips next to her. The only response the bushy haired brunette could get from her husband was a growl while his grasp on her waist became tighter, pulling her closer-more like on top- of him; while also burying his face in his wife's beautiful long brown curls, relishing her delicious scent that he loved and adored. The beautiful brunette couldn't contain herself and giggled feeling the hardness of her husband's morning wood on her belly.

Now everyone knew that the blonde Slytherin male was never a morning person. And all who dared to try and wake him up would experience and suffer under his wrath. And many have told the tales of how they were lucky to have escaped, say for example of one Theodore Nott, who bravely tried to wake the sleeping dragon. Only to be scorched and I mean literally scorched by the blonde. For it took two weeks for our dear Theodore's eyebrows to regrow with the help of an eyebrow regrower potion. Due to that, word had spread in the Slytherin house to never dare wake the Slytherin Prince up if they valued their lives.

The only exception of course was his parents.

Not until he met his match.

Who you may ask?

Well none other than his lovely wife Mrs. Hermione Malfoy to set him straight early in the mornings.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Don't think that I don't know what you are trying to initiate. It will not give you a good enough reason of avoiding getting up. If you don't get up right now I will automatically hex your balls to clear to New Years!" Hermione said giving her husband Draco a light tap on his cheeks while getting off Draco and sitting to the side of their king size bed.

Now all Malfoy men never show fear to anyone. Well, that's what other people think. For they don't know that all Malfoy men whenever they have a spouse, be it an arranged marriage or the ones they truly love; are truly terrified if faced with a worthy companion in life. And Draco Malfoy knew that his wife was beautiful and brilliant but also quite scary, and one who should never be crossed. So, because of that he valued his balls very much, and decided to open his sleepy eyes to prop his head on his hand and turn his attention towards and gaze lovingly at his wife. His wife noticed his intense stare and blushed a pinkish color on her face quickly diminishing her strict features to one of a teenage girl who looked like she was asked out by a crush. That always managed to make Draco smirk with happiness, that this beautiful woman was his. With just his simple stare could make her react like this always had him amazed.

"Love, how are you feeling?" Draco asked Hermione with a hint of concern in his tone.

"I am doing fine, Draco. I only passed out due to fatigue." Hermione said giving a gentle squeeze on Draco's hand to reassure him, which didn't seem to convince Draco. Two days ago, Hermione had gotten dizzy and passed out. The reason was that she either forgot to eat, overworked herself, or both. Draco was very worried about his wife because, even though she often forgot to take care of herself when she was immersed in her work, it had never before caused her to pass out. and would reason out that she forgot to eat or overworked herself.

That's why he couldn't contain his concern for his wife and his prat-like self took over, even though he knew better. "Granger! If it means having to place a spell on all of your books in YOUR library so that they have a time limit, I will. If I have to use all of my power and connections, and even money, to close off the department of Magical Creatures that you have been slaving over, I will. I will do whatever I have to so that you can't overwork yourself for the sake of your health Hermione! Don't try me!"

"Aren't you being a bit too much Draco?! Wow! I'm Granger now am I? And don't you even dare Malfoy! I am perfectly fine. And if you are going to stress over it I will go to St.Mungo's today. And if you are worrying about me so much take time out from your work to come with me, time better spent than pulling pranks on Theo and Blaise." Hermione huffed.

Before Draco could say another word, they heard little feet scurrying and their bedroom door opened. In came Draco and Hermione's firstborn child, Scorpius, who was only two and half years old. He went and jumped on Draco's stomach; causing Draco to grunt and sit up straight. Hermione on the other hand couldn't help but let her anger melt away, replaced by laughter, seeing how adorable her two boys were, even though minutes ago she was fuming.

"Daddy! DADDY!! I want a bwather for Cwistmas pwetty pwease!" yelled Scorpius while jumping up and down on Hermione and Draco' bed. Now little Scorpius, since he was only 2, having inherited his mother's cute button nose and good manners, while also inheriting his father's grey eyes and carbon image; was still learning through Hermione how to pronounce his r and l sounds. Little Scorpius would replace the sounds he disliked with w sounds since it was easiest for him. And like all Malfoy's, Scorpius had also inherited the personality of wanting and getting things he wanted through any method possible, like the use of his adorable cute puppy dog eyes that he knew his parents couldn't resist.

"SCORPIUS!" said Hermione in her firm motherly tone, "What did I say about jumping on the bed? And what did I tell you about escaping and hiding from Libby?"

"Dat it was bad, jumping on bed. Sowie mummy. I excited to see you and daddy! And my wequest.. Wibby won't mind mummy. She wuvs me." Said little Scorpius confidently, just the way his father would have.

Hermione couldn't help but shake her head and smile, seeing how her son resembled his father oh so well, and how she knew that when he grew up he would be another headache, just like his father. Hermione turned towards Draco to see him giving her a mischievous smirk, that she knew wouldn't be good; or would it?

"Well mummy Granger, what do you say we start making up to make Scorpius's gift right away?" Draco teased playfully earning him a playful slap on the shoulder from Hermione.

"Yay!" said little Scorpius oblivious to his parents' innuendo.

"Libby." Called Draco to his devoted and trusted friend Libby the house elf. In a few seconds a 'crack' sound was heard indicating the little elf Libby with big sparkling eyes and big ears, wearing a cute customized maid outfit appeared before the Malfoy family. Ready to serve. Now Libby the house elf was the only exception for Hermione. Hermione still felt very strongly about elves rights. However, between balancing work and a toddler, she knew that as much as she loves to multitask there was nothing wrong with having competent help. There was only so much time to be an industrious worker and a hands on mother and Hermione has come to terms with the fact that one toddler can be quite a handful at times.

With Libby there to help, she was able to keep Hermione and Draco's job balance. She always made sure Libby was well taken care of and had food and salary even if the little elf declined the offer. Libby loved serving the Malfoy's, especially since she was the little elf that was assigned and named by Draco when he was younger. And because of that Libby cherished her master and her master's family as if her own blood. Which served as Libby's duty to care for her little master Scorpius.

"Libby is sorry, Master Draco and Mistress. Libby was making young master's food when he decided to escape from her again." Libby said lowering her head.

"It's alright Libby. We know how Scorpius has inherited his father's naughty genes." Hermione playfully said.

"I'm right here you know. And don't think you can place all the blame on me because he is also your son who also inherited your stubborn streak." Draco countered.

And with that all laughed except for a confused little Scorpius. Libby soon disappeared taking Scorpius with her so the little master could eat and get ready for the day, leaving the couple alone. Before anything else could be said, Draco used wandless magic to close the doors so no more further interruptions could ensue and cast a muffliato so that Libby and Scorpius wouldn't hear what Mr. DRACO MALFOY had in store for his lovely wife.

"Draco...what do you think you're doing?" Hermione said, still not over of their conversation before little Scorpius came in.

"Make up sex, my love? I do owe it to you." Draco said smiling sexily to his wife. Before Hermione could react anymore Draco placed his hand on the back of his wife's head pulling her close to for a slow, yet passionate kiss, that Hermione was finding hard to resist or respond back to. Hermione felt like she was on cloud nine whenever Draco kissed her.

When Draco felt Hermione giving in to him he carefully lowered Hermione down on the bed while not breaking their heated kiss. They only broke the kiss when both needed air to breathe. But that didn't stop Draco on his mission to please. He started kissing that sweet spot on Hermione's neck that he knew was one of Hermione's weak spots. He could tell that his wife was as turned on as he was. Draco hoped he could make Hermione forget that he was late with his business meeting with Harry. While he nibbled and licked and sucked Hermione's neck his one free hand began stroking Hermione's arm, later moving on to teasing his wife's breast under the emerald green silky lingerie his wife wore by brushing his fingertips on her nipples preparing her for what was to come next.

Draco then moved down to give attention on Hermione's breasts by massaging them. As he got bored doing that, Draco couldn't help but tear off the lingerie and exposing his wife's perky breast that were his to take.

"That is the 1,460th piece of lingerie that you have wrecked Draco, and mind you that was my favorite." Hermione scolded teasingly.

"I'll buy you a new one, love." Draco said continuing to suck and tug lightly on Hermione's nipples.

"Typical of you, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said arching her back to allow Draco full access to her breasts.

"Only the best for my Mrs. Malfoy." Replied Draco with a smirk in between kisses from Hermione's stomach until he reached Hermione's legs. It never failed to amaze Draco on how easily Hermione's legs parted only for him, which filled his eyes with mirth on the glorious sight he was seeing. He pulled Hermione closer giving him a better view and started off licking Hermione's sensitive clit and started fingering her. When he felt Hermione was coming to her climax he immediately positioned himself to lick the juices coming off Hermione and Hermione clutched his hair to tell Draco she was loving it.

Then it was Hermione's turn. She smiled at him as she brought Draco's boxers down, holding Draco's 10" shaft and started slowly masturbating him while staring at Draco's lustful yet loving eyes. Hermione then started to lick and fill her mouth with his huge length while Draco started thrusting in her mouth. Draco was still astonished to see how this brilliant witch's beautiful and gorgeous lips that could spew both intelligence and fire, could expertly bring him to ecstasy. If someone would have told Draco when he was younger that the Gryffindor princess would do such naughty things to him, he would have hexed them before they could say Quidditch. But he was glad that he wasn't that young man anymore, for if he still was he couldn't imagine not having one Hermione Granger in his life.

When Draco felt that he was coming close he stopped Hermione and positioned her laying down with him between her legs ready to enter her warm core, that his cock was waiting to dive into. He entered her roughly knowing how Hermione loved it rough and he thrusted into her with a passion with Hermione matching his speed. Hermione locked her arms on Draco's neck both driven to reach that point of pleasure with each other. Draco kissed Hermione passionately with Hermione responding wildly, knowing this would help Hermione find her release faster, followed by Draco; and with three final thrusts Draco collapsed on Hermione and just whispered sweet things to her saying how much he loved her and how much she meant to him.

Hermione gave her husband a sweet kiss until she said in her tired yet husky voice, "I hate you Mr. Malfoy."

"I love you too Mrs. Malfoy. Now I have a reason to tell Potter why I was late, telling him how wonderful it was to make love with his best friend," Draco sniggered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione said while not being able to resist rolling her eyes. "Draco do not forget to come home early to come with me to St. Mungo's." Hermione said.

"Alright Hermione I heard you loud and clear. "Draco said.

"And Draco..." Hermione said.

"Yes love?" Draco responded nonchalantly.

"Already?" Hermione couldn't help say with her eyebrows raised feeling her husband's growing erection inside of her.

"What do you say love? Round two?" Draco playfully said raising both eyebrows.

"Leave now, you GIT!" Said Hermione trying to reach for her wand.

"Your GIT is now leaving!" Draco said laughing heading for the shower to get ready. Draco couldn't help but know not to push his luck, knowing how his witch was, especially when it came to Potter her best friend.

After 45 minutes of bickering and exchanging of snarky remarks with Harry Potter, Draco and Harry were able to settle the requirements needed to pass the inspection of Draco's new hobby. Better known as Malfoy's Museum, which was a new venture dealing with dark artifacts. There would be carefully warded educational displays for witches and wizards that wanted to gain more knowledge on the artifacts. Some artifacts were rejected and some were approved, depending on how dangerous it could be for the public to be displayed. And Draco was proud that he was making a business out of his hobby, besides his other businesses that he needed to attend too.

Harry and Draco shook hands.

"Malfoy! We'll be expecting you and Hermione, and of course, my Godson for tomorrow. Hope you are ready to lose again in Quidditch." Harry said.

"You wish Potter." Draco replied back with a smirk.

And with that Draco saw Harry off in his conference room's fireplace floo. Ever since Draco and Hermione got married and had little Scorpius, Harry and all of the Weasley's and 30% of the Weasel were able to get used to Draco and likewise for Draco; he was finally able to get passed the animosity.

As Draco stepped out of the conference room he used for meetings he was met by his two closest Slytherin friends, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. But instead of being too happy to see Draco the both of them were fuming mad. Draco, who was a bit drained by Potter's pestering, suddenly brightened up when he saw that his pranks towards his two best mates worked.

Blaise stepped up and immediately said something before Theo, "Draco you're a PRAT you do know that right? Telling Pansy that I would love to go shopping with her is a nightmare. I wouldn't wish on my worst enemies, even if they happen to be a blonde ferret. In one day we went to 150 witches boutiques, 10 muggle branded clothes, shoes and bags stores! How she does it I have no idea! Yes, we apparate to the stores but with the store length to browse I felt like I was walking in the Great Wall of China with how much my feet had to walk!" Complained Blaise.

"IF YOU THINK THAT'S THE WORST WAIT TILL I TELL YOU WHAT THIS GIT DID. FUCK YOU MALFOY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGED MY WRITING TO SEND TO LUNA TELLING HER I AGREED TO SEARCH FOR NARGLES THE WHOLE DAY! DRACO! FUCKING NARGLES! I MEAN I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND TO BITS BUT WEARING A GRYFFINDOR LION SUIT TO DISGUISE OURSELVES, SINCE YOU FUCKING SUGGESTED IT WHILE WEARING HER WEIRD GLASSES IS GOING OVER THE TOP! AND DON'T EVEN THINK I DIDN'T SEE COLIN'S LITTLE BROTHER TAKING PICTURES OF US !" Yelled Theo.

"Oh I would love to see those, and buy a picture of that, to use as a leverage against you." Sniggered Blaise forgetting a bit on why he was pissed off with Draco.

"I am feeling generous Zabini, I could give you one. I have 100 copies made." Draco said unable to contain his laughter either.

"Hey! And I call you two friends." Theo whined.

"You better watch it Malfoy." Said Blaise.

"We are definitely going to get you for this." Said Theo.

"I'd like to see you try." Draco said winking at his two mates who just rolled their eyes at Draco.

As time passed by, Draco and his two Slytherin partners in his company started working on plans to further expand and create bigger business deals for the companies that their families had started and decided on merging. It was already 1pm and Draco was occupied with big clients wanting to invest in his other businesses that he couldn't go to Hermione so instead he asked Blaise and Theo who were able to finish quickly with the plans to accompany her instead, which they agreed to.

Hermione was a bit disappointed seeing that Draco didn't keep his word to come with her to St. Mungo's. But she knew that Draco had business to attend to and that she was more than capable of going alone. But knowing how her husband was, always being concerned for her safety, she knew that he would send his two best friends to watch over her. Slightly forgiving him. Yet hating him for seeing her as a fragile china doll that needed help.

As Hermione was called in by a healer to inform that her doctor was ready to see her, she took a deep breath and entered the door ready to get it over with.

As Draco's two Slytherin friends accompanied Hermione and waited for her, the two snakes were discussing what prank to pull on Draco to finally get back on at arrogant friend. They both agreed that after they accompanied Hermione back home they would go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see what they could use to prank their GIT of a friend.

Before they could further discuss their plans they saw Hermione coming out of the doors, walking quickly. Her face was flushed and her eyes was sparkling. They both concluded that maybe Hermione was just happy that her doctor said she was perfectly healthy or something.

Now as they all apparated back to Hermione and Draco's home, Hermione told them to wait for her to finish writing a letter for Draco, so that they could deliver it to him. Once Hermione gave them the letter they were off to their destination, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Now because of curiosity Theo said to Blaise in his Slytherin logic," Hermione only said to deliver the letter, but she never said we couldn't read the contents of her letter."

"Well when you put it that way I agree." Said Blaise.

As they opened it, it said:

Draco,

I am leaving with Scorpius to go to your parents house. Don't forget we are spending the night over. Your parents said that they have a surprise for us. And after we will go the Burrow. I have already brought your fire bolt 3500. So don't come looking for it! I love you. Come quick love! Hahaha

-Hermione

P.S: I still hate you!

"Who knew the brightest witch of our age could be corny?" Said Theo amused.

"You just found out now Theo?" Said Blaise shaking his head.

Before Theo could say anything George Weasley came to announce his new product created in his shop, which happened to be invisible ink. He had three invisible inks. One invisible ink that would last only for 1 minute, the second for 30 minutes and the third would last for 12 hours.

When Blaise and Theo heard that they both couldn't help but have evil grins on their faces knowing what kind of prank to do on Draco. And that would be to use invisible ink making Draco have a heart attack thinking that Hermione left him.

Cruel yes.

But only to teach Draco a lesson on how far is too far when you are pulling a prank.

"Just buy the 30 minute invisible ink Theo. 30 minutes would be enough." Blaise said.

"Alrighty!" Said Theo.

As Theo was placing back the invisible vial of the 12-hour one and the 30-minute vial on his other hand, someone bumped him making him drop the two vials with the same label not knowing which was which unless you bother reading it. And unfortunately for our Theo he didn't read it and grabbed the vial closest to him which happened to be the 12-hour invisible ink.

As they purchased it Theo dropped the invisible ink on the certain parts. Now even if he dropped it on certain words it would adjust as if that was what was really written. Making it oblivious to anyone who read it thinking that, that's the only thing written and nothing else unless the ink had lost its validity.

Once they were satisfied they were off to deliver the letter to their unsuspecting best friend.

Draco, who was successful at getting the deal from his clients, saw his two best friends who handed a letter to him from Hermione. His tired face grew happy seeing how his wife wrote to him. Before he could open the letter his two best friends said their goodbyes telling him that they will see him in the Christmas party over the Burrow to play against the Weasley's and Potter tomorrow.

When they were gone Draco immediately read his wife's letter only to have his heart crushed in seconds as his eyes scanned the content of the letter that read:

Draco,

I am leaving with Scorpius. So don't come looking!

P.S: I hate you!

-Hermione

No this couldn't be happening! Draco immediately apparated home to see his home empty. Even Libby was gone! Draco didn't want to believe it. But as Draco checked his wife and child's things he saw that all of their clothes have disappeared. His whole house was empty. He always feared that Hermione might wake up one day realizing how much he didn't deserve her. That was why he lessened his being a prat. Draco tried to recall the day, going over what he could of said or done earlier to make his wife leave him bringing along his son.

Draco's mind was clouded with confusion and depression. He didn't want to think that Hermione could really leave him or hate him. And because Draco was in a state of depression he went to his liquor room wanting to forget. Wanting to drown himself with fire whiskey. He just wanted to drink enough to pass out and believe for a moment that this was all a dream.

And with that Draco did drown himself the whole night with fire whiskey, not failing to cry as well, and fell asleep still gripping the letter that Hermione wrote for him.

It was now Christmas Day! Malfoy Manor was filled with Christmas lights that extended to Narcissa's gardens that was also filled with Christmas decorations and a huge Christmas tree outside that was decorated with silver and green ornaments. But that wasn't all because inside the huge living room of the Malfoy's was a Christmas tree decorated in Red and Green to show how times had changed. It took years with a dark wizard and of course a cute grandson to vanish the hatred felt for a muggle born. But instead the green and gold represented acceptance and neutrality for the sake of the changes of the modern society for the Malfoy household.

The elder Malfoy's were worried and yet excited for this Christmas Day. Excited because it has been two years that they have shared with the love of their lives which was their grandson Scorpius, and worried because their son and Hermione's beloved husband was nowhere to be found.

Though Scorpius noticed Draco's absence he was more focused on the presents that his grandfather Lucius was giving him, to take away his thoughts of the whereabouts of his son. His mother however was comforting a worried Hermione. It was already 10 am and still no Draco Malfoy was seen.

Hermione decided to go to Blaise's to check to see if her husband was there. As she went to Blaise's Manor she saw Theo with him all readied and packed for their Quidditch game at the Burrow.

"Now what do I have the pleasure of seeing the brightest witch of our age here in my abode. Finally realized that my chocolate goodness was better than a plain milkshake?" Blaise said raising his eyebrows.

"Shut it Zabini. Now you two, where is my husband?! What kind of prank did the both of you do to make Draco not show up the whole time! It's Christmas and he is still not found! If you do not find him and bring him to the Manor right now, Merlin help me I will use every hex known in every book in the wizarding world on your balls to oblivion making the both of you unrecognizable to both of your girlfriends!" Hermione huffed. Leaving the two Slytherin shaking in fear.

"How Draco stands her is amazing." Blaise commented.

"How Draco is still alive is amazing you mean." Theo corrected.

And with that the two Slytherin went to get their best friend Draco at his house. Only to see him still sleeping clutching a firewhiskey bottle and gripping onto the letter that Hermione wrote.

Blaise went to get the note to see that the note still had the invisible ink and only went back to its original letter form.

"Theo did you read the vial you bought? " Blaise questioned Theo.

"Of course I did. Here it even says 12 hours invisible ink...OH!" Said Theo.

"I very much value my life, don't you Theo." said Blaise trying to wake up Draco.

"Draco mate wake up! Our lives depend on you!" Theo said shaking Draco who finally started stirring.

"What's the point, my life is over without Hermione." Draco said.

"No, read the letter again. Me and Theo wanted to prank you by buying invisible ink and changing things in the letter. It was only supposed to give you a heart attack! Not cause you to stay up all night drinking and not show up to Christmas with your family!" said Blaise.

"Gee thanks Zabini that cheered me up real quickly." Draco sarcastically said.

As Draco re-read the original letter, his eyes widened and his sad eyes were replaced with happiness as he rushed to take a shower to make himself presentable. As he finished he slapped both Zabini and Nott's heads, which the two allowed since it was their fault for their prank gone wrong.

But because of that Draco learned his lesson never to prank again. Well not the over kind of prank he did to Zabini and Nott last time.

Theo immediately sent an owl that they had found Draco while he was showering so that Hermione and Draco's parents wouldn't worry about him. And as the three of them separated making Theo and Blaise apparate ahead to the Burrow and Draco going to the Manor, Draco didn't expect what was to happen.

There at the living room that was normally the place where they all gathered was dark.

"Hello?" Draco said with his wand ready.

And before anything could be said Draco saw the kind of fireworks flashing that could be bought from the Weasley's Wheeze shop and the light being turned on. And there in front of him was his parents and his lovely wife Hermione with Scorpius.

"Hermione I-I thought that you…" Draco Malfoy couldn't help but stutter. Looking at his beautiful and brilliant wife of four years he knew to shut up. Mrs. Hermione Malfoy had her arms crossed, eyes shut, deep breaths, tapping her foot. All signs that he should not cross her right now. Wasn't he surprised when she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips underneath the mistletoe and sweetly said: "Merry Christmas my love, Surprise!"

Draco was taken aback with what his wife said, by surprise, until he saw what was written on little Scorpius's shirt that read: Big bro to twins!

"Hermione you... You're pregnant?! With... With TWINS!!" Draco stuttered while having a huge grin on his face.

"Yes! That's why I wrote in the letter to come home quickly. But unfortunately, you were late!" Hermione said furrowing her eyebrows and pursing her lips.

Draco then kissed her lips, telling the whole story to Hermione, in which Hermione's eyes darkened for a brief second as if Draco only imagined it. Draco later find out the reason why all their things weren't at the house was because Hermione had sold the house and that his parents had gifted them a huge Mansion that was closer to their place seeing as their family was now having two more additions. Hermione couldn't possibly say no because she knew that their little house wouldn't be able to accommodate a work place and two twins and a toddler.

Draco's parents who wanted to spoil Scorpius while wanting to get ready to spoil the twins in advance left, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. Draco however needed his wife. He needed to show Hermione how much he loved her. How much he was thankful that she didn't leave him. How thankful he is that she is carrying his twins!

Draco apparated them in his bedroom. He immediately pushed his wife against the wall of his bedroom and started kissing her passionately. He couldn't help but be turned on with the sight of his wife who was wearing a red silk dress that he needed off of her. It brought out her fierce and Gryffindor vibes.

In between kisses Hermione asked," Did you... Really... Think... I.. Was.. Going..to..leave..you?"

Draco stopped kissing Hermione and said," Yes. Because I know I am such a prat and a GIT and I know that you deserve so much more."

Hermione touched Draco's face in which he leaned against on her touch and she said, "You may be a prat and a GIT but you are my prat and git that I love. And to have you means so much to me."

And with that Draco hungrily devoured Hermione's lips once more. He then carried Hermione, in which she wrapped her legs around his waist. He skillfully removed her dress along with Hermione's panties. Draco couldn't wait anymore he just unzipped himself and thrusted into Hermione's wet core pounding her hard with all he had, showing her how much in every thrust that he loved her and needed her. That she was his lifeline and without her he was nothing. And as both reached their climaxes they kissed each other sweetly.

"I hope the twins are ok." Draco said.

"They are don't worry I have read the books and asked the doctor." Hermione winked.

And with that they both cleaned themselves up by taking a shower and having another round in the shower before heading off to the Burrow to spend Christmas with the Weasley's and Potter's.

When they arrived at the Burrow they were greeted by everyone with hugs and kisses. Everyone was glad about the news that Hermione was going to be expecting twins. And if the day wasn't going better for Draco it did because Harry wasn't able to play due to him taking care of his pregnant wife Ginny, Draco's team was able to win this Christmas Quidditch.

And after the win Draco hugged his wife and kissing her forehead while picking up Scorpius saying that this Christmas was something he would never forget.

As they day ended Blaise went home to his manor and saw a gift wrapped package with Hermione's handwriting saying hope you like my prank, which Blaise scoffed knowing how nice the Gryffindor princess could be only to see he spoke so soon when he opened the present a green goo exploded everywhere on his Manor. And with the card it said: Don't worry, it only takes one week before the green goo will go away. Merry Christmas. Love Hermione.

At the same time, Theo who went to his office, saw a green wrapped present that came from Hermione. He looked at the card and it said hope you like my prank for the evil mastermind behind Draco's disappearance, don't worry I know how hard it is being tied down. And when he opened it a rope magically encircled him and tying him on his chair. And the sad part was all of Theo's employees were out on vacation and wouldn't return until after New Year. Leaving him alone at his office with food that Hermione charmed the box where the rope was to give Theo while he was still tied. The rope would only disappear when it was a day before New Year.

That was the day that the two Slytherin's learned never to cross Hermione Malfoy.


End file.
